There is an image processing technique for generating one high resolution image from a low resolution multi-view input image group or a consecutive input image group that has a common partial region. Such processing is also referred to as super-resolution processing. Such super-resolution processing has a large amount of calculation, and slow processing speed.
In contrast, JP 2010-278898 A (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique for reducing the amount of calculation by combining super-resolution processing at a pre-fixed magnification and resolution conversion processing at an optionally settable magnification, and reducing power consumption to make resolution variable.